comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/Artemis Thorson's DC Theatrical Universe
So I've made several different DC Cinematic Universes in the past, and overall some of the most crucial details have remained the same, but countless pieces have gone through various changes, and this is the final project I have spent the last three weeks tirelessly putting together. I present to you, my super baby... Batman Universe Casting Scott Adkins.jpg|Scott Adkins as Bruce Wayne / Batman. For a while I went back and forth between Milo Ventimiglia and Karl Urban as my Batman, but then I was reminded that Scott Adkins existed, and was pretty much a fan favorite choice to play Bruce in BvS before Affleck was cast. And honestly I gotta say, not only does he look nearly perfect for the role of a younger but experienced Batman, he also does his own stunts and has enough acting ability to pull it off. Bill Nighy DCTU.jpg|Bill Nighy as Alfred Pennyworth. I feel like this one speaks for itself Bryan Cranston DCTU.jpg|Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon Shailene Woodley.jpg|Shailene Woodley as Barbara Gordon / Oracle. In the first movie, Barbara has just settled into her role as Oracle and has retired her identity as Batgirl, but we see it often enough in flashbacks, and she may even recover in the future... Diego Boneta.jpg|Diego Boneta as Dick Grayson / Nightwing. In the first movie, Dick has been Nightwing for about three or four years, and Jason is very recently "deceased". Drew Roy DCTU.jpg|Drew Roy as Jason Todd / Red Hood Zachary Gordon.jpg|Zachary Gordon as Tim Drake / Robin Ernie Hudson.jpg|Ernie Hudson as Lucius Fox Rosario Dawson.jpg|Rosario Dawson as Detective Renee Montoya Mark Hamill.jpg|Mark Hamill as Mayor Hamilton Hill Michael Keaton DCTU.jpg|Michael Keaton as Simon Trent / the Grey Ghost, former TV actor who used his onscreen persona to actually fight crime but has since retired. Josh Radnor DCTU.jpg|Josh Radnor as Thomas Wayne Amanda Seyfried.jpg|Amanda Seyfried as Martha Wayne Rhys Wakefield DCTU.jpg|Rhys Wakefield as Jack Napier / The Joker Cristin Milioti DCTU.jpg|Cristin Milioti as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn Mark Sheppard DCTU.jpg|Mark Sheppard as Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin. In the DCTU, the Penguin is quite a key player. He practically rules Gotham's Underworld, but has a fairly decent working relationship with Batman when it comes to ratting out his competitors. He also does a lot of his own dirty work and isn't afraid of a fight. Matthew Goode.jpg|Matthew Goode as Harvey Dent / Two-Face. For a while I wanted Edward Norton as Two-Face, just because he's amazing at multiple personalities, but I'm glad I settled on Matthew Goode, because his portrayal of Ozymandias is what led me to believe he could be the White Knight, Harvey Dent before his inevitable departure into the gray area of the world. Krysten Ritter.jpg|Krysten Ritter as Selina Kyle / Catwoman, the love of Bruce Wayne's life David Tennant.jpg|David Tennant as Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow. So I'm literally just now realizing that both Jessica Jones and Kilgrave are playing Batman villains, but hey whatever they're both amazing. Neil Patrick Harris DCTU.jpg|Neil Patrick Harris as Edward Nygma / Riddler. I'm a total NPH fanboy, and he wants to play the Riddler anyway, so this one just works out perfectly. Tom Cavanagh.jpg|Tom Cavanagh as Victor Freemont / Mister Freeze. Tom Cavanagh is one of my favorite actors, he's amazing, we all know he could play the tragic villain that is Mister Freeze. Also yes, I changed his last name. Get over it. Jason Isaacs DCTU.jpg|Jason Isaacs as Ra's al Ghul Summer Glau.jpg|Summer Glau as Talia al Ghul Dwayne Johnson DCTU.jpg|Dwayne Johnson as Bane Eric Bana DCTU.jpg|Eric Bana as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc. Croc was a boxer who had ties to the Falcone crime family before being diagnosed with cancer and treated by an unknown government agency (probably Cadmus let's be honest) and turned into Killer Croc. I cast Bana mostly because of his voice, because anyone could do mo-cap for Croc. Harrison Ford.jpg|Harrison Ford as Carmine Falcone Benicio del Toro.jpg|Benicio del Toro as Sal Maroni Elena Satine.jpg|Elena Satine as Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy Matt LeBlanc.jpg|Matt LeBlanc as Matt Hagen / Clayface, a washed-up actor who becomes Clayface through mysterious means involving a Wayne Enterprises mutagen. Thomas and Martha were killed after seeing a Matt Hagen thriller called "The Phantom Stranger" from when he was in his prime as an actor. Ralph Fiennes.jpg|Ralph Fiennes as Hugo Strange Rob Lowe.jpg|Rob Lowe as Ferris Boyle, CEO of GothCorp, Wayne Enterprises' top competitor and the reason behind Victor Freemont becoming Mister Freeze. Ryan Kwanten DCTU.jpg|Ryan Kwanten as Garfield Lynns / Firefly Superman Universe Casting Matt Bomer DCTU.jpg|Matt Bomer as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman Lizzy Caplan.jpg|Lizzy Caplan as Lois Lane (try and stop me Ronin) Adam Hicks.jpg|Adam Hicks as Jimmy Olsen Michael Fassbender.jpg|Michael Fassbender as Jor-El Amy Gumenick.jpg|Amy Gumenick as Lara Lor-Van Susan Sarandon.jpg|Susan Sarandon as Martha Kent Stanley Tucci.jpg|Stanley Tucci as Emil Hamilton Jaleel White.jpg|Jaleel White as President Pete Ross Mark Strong DCTU.jpg|Mark Strong as Lex Luthor Raul Esparza.jpg|Raul Esparza as General Dru-Zod Chloe Grace Moretz DCTU.jpg|Chloe Grace Moretz as Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent / Supergirl Kerry Washington.jpg|Kerry Washington as Amanda Waller. She's only listed as a Superman character because she first appears in a Superman movie but she's very involved with other universes Tyrese Gibson DCTU.jpg|Tyrese Gibson as John Corben / Metallo Alan Tudyk DCTU.jpg|Alan Tudyk as Joshua Michael Allen / Parasite Andy Serkis DCTU.jpg|Andy Serkis as Doomsday Benedict Cumberbatch.jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch as Brainiac. He first appears as only a voice, an AI in the Fortress of Solitude, but eventually builds himself a body and betrays Superman. Wonder Woman Universe Casting Emily Blunt.jpg|Emily Blunt as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman. Honestly kinda mad I've never thought of her for Wonder Woman before. Josh Duhamel DCTU.jpg|Josh Duhamel as Steve Trevor Uma Thurman.jpg|Uma Thurman as Hippolyta Natalie Dormer.jpg|Natalie Dormer as Athena Elizabeth Gillies.jpg|Elizabeth Gillies as Donna Troy Zoe Saldana.jpg|Zoe Saldana as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl Joe Manganiello.jpg|Joe Manganiello as Hercules George Clooney.jpg|George Clooney as Zeus Lin-Manuel Miranda.jpg|Lin-Manuel Miranda as Poseidon Jack Nicholson.jpg|Jack Nicholson as Hades Kevin Durand.jpg|Kevin Durand as Ares JK Simmons.jpg|JK Simmons as General Wade Eiling. He's listed as a Wonder Woman character for the same reason Waller is a Superman character Jeremy Piven.jpg|Jeremy Piven as Maxwell Lord Charisma Carpenter.jpg|Charisma Carpenter as Barbara Ann Minerva / Cheetah Tuppence Middleton.jpg|Tuppence Middleton as Leslie Willis / Livewire, who is changed from a Superman villain to a Wonder Woman villain Jodi Lyn O'Keefe.jpg|Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Darla Zinc / Giganta. I changed her name from Doris Zeul, I realize it's not much better, but when I'm trying to honor the source material, it's difficult... Flash Universe Casting Dave Franco.jpg|Dave Franco as Barry Allen / Flash. I realize this choice may seem odd to a lot of you, but casting Barry Allen was really hard for me, and I saw Dave Franco and something inside of me just clicked, and I realized he fit the perfect vision I had for the DCTU's Barry Allen. Kate Mara DCTU.jpg|Kate Mara as Iris West Cameron Monaghan.jpg|Cameron Monaghan as Wally West / Kid Flash Peter Capaldi.png|Peter Capaldi as "Niles Caulder" Jamie Bell.jpg|Jamie Bell as Leonard Snart / Captain Cold, a young genius who built his own cold gun Common.jpg|Common as Mick Rory / Heatwave, Snart's partner in crime Sam Worthington DCTU.jpg|Sam Worthington as George Harkness / Captain Boomerang Ewan McGregor.jpg|Ewan McGregor as Evan McCulloch / Mirror Master, a Scottish assassin who stole the mirror technology from brilliant scientist Sam Scudder Sam Rockwell.jpg|Sam Rockwell as Axel Walker / Trickster Diego Luna DCTU.jpg|Diego Luna as Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard Kevin Grevioux DCTU.jpg|Kevin Grevioux as Gorilla Grodd Green Lantern Universe Casting Jake Gyllenhaal.jpg|Jake Gyllenhaal as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern. The first GL movie is treated as a buddy cop movie, set both in the present with Hal Jordan training John Stewart, and in flashbacks with Sinestro training Hal Idris Elba DCTU.jpg|Idris Elba as John Stewart / Green Lantern Rose Byrne DCTU.jpg|Rose Byrne as Carol Ferris / Star Sapphire Joseph Gordon-Levitt.png|Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Kyle Rayner / Green Lantern Ron Perlman.jpg|Ron Perlman as Kilowog Aaron Paul.jpg|Aaron Paul as Guy Gardner / Green Lantern Omari Hardwick.jpg|Omari Hardwick as Simon Baz / Green Lantern Billie Lourd.jpg|Billie Lourd as Arisia Rrab Daniel Day-Lewis.jpg|Daniel Day-Lewis as Thaal Sinestro Michael Jai White DCTU.jpg|Michael Jai White as Atrocitus Aquaman Universe Casting Chris Pine.jpg|Chris Pine as Arthur Curry / Aquaman. This one may seem a bit odd as well, but I see Chris Pine playing a confused, yet still obviously royal Aquaman, and after seeing him in Into the Woods, I know he'd do a great job. Jessica Chastain.jpg|Jessica Chastain as Mera Sean Maher.jpg|Sean Maher as Orm Marius / Ocean Master Chiwetel Ejiofor.jpg|Chiwetel Ejiofor as David Barker / Black Manta Chris O'Dowd.jpg|Chris O'Dowd as Vulko Bruce Greenwood.jpg|Bruce Greenwood as Shay Lamden / King Shark, a marine biologist who mutates himself into King Shark after discovering a buried temple to Poseidon Taran Killam.jpg|Taran Killam as Steve Lombard, an annoying reporter for the Daily Planet who is constantly trying to berate Aquaman about how he isn't a "real superhero". Green Arrow Universe Casting Joe Anderson.jpg|Joe Anderson as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow. Just one note on him: bulk up Yvonne Strahovski.jpg|Yvonne Strahovski as Laurel Lance / Black Canary Jake Abel.jpg|Jake Abel as Roy Harper / Arsenal Colin Firth.jpg|Colin Firth as Malcolm Merlyn Colin Farrell.jpg|Colin Farrell as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot Stephen Lang.jpg|Stephen Lang as Deathstroke Bryce Dallas Howard.jpg|Bryce Dallas Howard as Isabel Rochev Other Various Castings John Boyega.jpg|John Boyega as Victor Stone / Cyborg Malese Jow.jpg|Malese Jow as Zatanna Zatara Powers Boothe.jpg|Powers Boothe as Darkseid Wes Bentley.jpg|Wes Bentley as David Graves Luke Evans DCTU.jpg|Luke Evans as Vandal Savage Lance Reddick.jpg|Lance Reddick as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter Ansel Elgort.jpg|Ansel Elgort as Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm Alfred Enoch.jpg|Alfred Enoch as Jason Rusch / Firestorm Chris Cooper.jpg|Chris Cooper as Martin Stein Emma Watson DCTU.jpg|Emma Watson as Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost Armie Hammer DCTU.jpg|Armie Hammer as Shazam Cameron Boyce.jpg|Cameron Boyce as Billy Batson Christoph Waltz.jpg|Christoph Waltz as Anthony Ivo Khaled Nabawy.jpg|Khaled Nabawy as Teth-Adam / Black Adam John Slattery.jpg|John Slattery as Simon Stagg Colm Feore.jpg|Colm Feore as Alfred Pennyworth / The Outsider Timothy Olyphant.jpg|Timothy Olyphant as Clark Kent / Ultraman Karl Urban DCTU.jpg|Karl Urban as Thomas Wayne, Jr. / Owlman. I figured since he isn't playing Batman, why can't he play the Antimatter Universe Bruce Wayne's older brother/evil counterpart? Cobie Smulders.jpg|Cobie Smulders as Troia / Lois Lane / Superwoman Patrick Wilson.jpg|Patrick Wilson as Mason Scott / Power Ring Andrew Garfield.jpg|Andrew Garfield as Jonathan Garrick / Johnny Quick Nina Dobrev.jpg|Nina Dobrev as Rhonda Pineda / Atom / Atomica James Earl Jones.jpg|James Earl Jones as Ronald Stein / Deathstorm. James only provides Deathstorm's voice, his mo-cap is done by a stuntman. Sharlto Copley.png|Sharlto Copley as Orin / Sea King Alexandra Daddario.jpg|Alexandra Daddario as Annataz Arataz Note *Several other characters who have already been cast will not be included in this blog, as I'm only including key players, such as main heroes and villains, as well as some top tier supporting characters. But if any of you have any questions about characters you don't see here, I'd be happy to answer them. *The DCTU essentially takes the place of the DCEU in whatever universe it actually exists, so Man of Steel, Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad, etc don't technically exist, so a few actors who are already in the DCTU have been cast in different roles here. Category:Blog posts